


flexible

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Other, Supportive Shiratorizawa Squad, Trans Male Shirabu, all stz characters are trans but those are mentioned, genderfluid goshiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: tender salami:tomucchi!!!! what pronouns today?baby swan:She/her for today, senpai!





	flexible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyLights101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/gifts).



> hey sky ur the best i love you

**_> in: swan squad_ **

 

**_tender salami:_ ** _ tomucchi!!!! what pronouns today? _

 

**_baby swan:_ ** _ She/her for today, senpai! _

 

**_Wakkun:_ ** _ Do you still have my cousin’s uniform? I can borrow another, if you need it. _

 

**_baby swan:_ ** _ I still have it!! Thank you, Ushijima-senpai! _

 

**_saltshaker:_ ** _ my girlfriend’s so cute. i love her. _

 

**_drinka:_ ** _ youre so sappy kenjirou _

 

**_saltshaker:_ ** _ shut ur fuck. _

 

_ - _

 

Tsutomu grinned down at her phone as she straightened her skirt. She was so glad to have such supportive senpai. It made her life so much better, and so much easier. No one harassed her any more, probably because they were all afraid of Tendou.

 

With one final glance in the mirror, she called out to her roommate before leaving her dorm, skipping slightly on her way to practice.

 

“Looking good, Tomucchi!!” Tendou ambushed her from behind, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “I know Kenjirou’s excited to see you, even if he won’t admit it~!”

 

Tsutomu blushed hard, “Ahh, is he really?”

 

“Of course,” Ushijima confirmed as he joined them, walking on Tsutomu’s other side. 

 

“He’s always texting Eita about how cute you are!” Tendou chirped.

 

Tsutomu blushed even harder, burying her face in her hands. Tendou laughed loudly, and was still laughing as they walked into the locker room.

 

“Stop harassing her, lizard,” Kenjirou ordered immediately, grabbing her hands and extracting her from Tendou’s grip.

 

“I’m just telling her how cute you think she is!” Tendou whined with a smirk.

 

“Shut your fuck,” Kenjirou growled, but Tsutomu could see the blush creeping up his face.

 

“Come on, Kencchi, let’s get changed!” Tsutomu giggled, tugging Kenjirou away from the team and into a more private corner of the locker room. 

 

Kenjirou scowled, “Don’t make me take it off, Tsutomu.”

 

“You know you have to,” Tsutomu said softly, laying a hand on Kenjirou’s arm. “You could hurt yourself. Your practice shirt is baggy enough that no one can tell, okay?”

 

Kenjirou said nothing, but pulled her into a hug.

 

-

 

During practice, Tsutomu could feel himself fluctuating. Suddenly, his messily curled hair felt heavy and wrong, and even the thought of the girl’s uniform stashed in his locker made his stomach turn. He couldn’t breathe.

 

A sudden hand on his back made him flinch hard. It immediately withdrew.

  
“Are you okay, Tsutomu?” Kenjirou asked quietly, coming around to face him.

 

“No,” Tsutomu choked out, “Can you-”

 

“Ushijima, we’ll be back,” Kenjirou called without a second thought, “Follow me, Tsutomu.”

 

Tsutomu obeyed, following his boyfriend out of the gym and into the nearest bathroom. 

 

“Touch?’ Kenjirou asked softly, and Tsutomu softly shook his head. Kenjirou respected that, keeping his distance.

 

“Sing?” Tsutomu managed. Kenjirou made a face, but began to sing quietly. His voice was so sweet, so calming, so  _ beautiful.  _ It never failed to calm Tsutomu down.

 

Tsutomu’s breathing evened out, and the nausea died down a bit. He wiped at his eyes, in which tears had gathered.

 

“Feeling better?” Kenjirou asked. Tsutomu nodded.

 

“I fluctuated in the middle of practice,” he explained, “Sorry for the trouble, Kenji.”

 

“It’s no trouble, Tsutomu,” Kenjirou insisted, “I love you.”

  
Tsutomu grinned, “I love you too!”

 

-

 

**_> in: swan squad_ **

 

**_saltshaker:_ ** _ im on my way back, tsutomu needs a break tho _

 

**_Wakkun:_ ** _ Is she okay? _

 

**_saltshaker:_ ** _ he fluctuated. he/him, and no touch. _

 

**_tender salami:_ ** _ got it!!!!  _

 

**_tender salami:_ ** _ i’ll make sure i walk him to lunch and practice!!!! dont want those dicks bugging him again :muscle: _

 

**_Benkei:_ ** _ does he need anything from us? _

 

**_baby swan:_ ** _ Just your support, as always!! Thank you, senpais! _

 

-

 

**_> in: two salty bebs_ **

 

**_baby swan:_ ** _ Thank you again, kenjirou!!! I love you~ _

 

**_saltshaker:_ ** _ disgusting. _

 

**_saltshaker:_ ** _ … _

 

**_saltshaker:_ ** _ i love you too, babe _

 

**_baby swan:_ ** _ <333333 _

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on tumblr!!](https://semishiraten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
